Maddie's Crush Al
by ChibitaliaVargas
Summary: If you see a part that says he for Maddie is because my s button isnt working properly because ur supposed to press it hard for 1 s to pop up. and I was reading a PruCan yaoi fanfict so you might see gilbert and matthew instead of alfred and Maddie :P


Alice Kirkland and Madeline Williams were best friends since they were in 3rd Grade. Until Madeline introduced Alice to her dear friend Alfred about 2 or 3 years ago. This is who it went:

"Hey Alice!" said Maddie

"Oh, hey Maddie!" said Alice

"I would like to introduce you to one of my friends." She said quietly

"Oh, Ok!" said Alice

Maddie sped walked over to Alfred almost too fast and she almost tripped. Luckily Alfred was close enough to catch her.

"Gah!" Squeaked Maddie

"Gotcha! Hehe You got to watch out Maddie you don't want to fall and ruin your adorable face." Said Alfred laughing a bit.

Maddie surprised and blushing to what he said jumped up and took a step back. Finally she introduced Alice to Alfred and they started chatting. After a few hours of chatting Maddie got a call from her papa telling her come home because it was getting late. She nodded and ended the call.

"Hey I have to go." She said quietly almost not being heard.

"Awww why so soon?" Said Both Alice and Alfred.

"Papa says I have to go home because it's getting too late."

"Ok Maddie walk home safely and make sure to rest cuz you looked pretty tired in the morning." Said Alfred.

Maddie just said ok blushing knowing that they cared for her. So she started walking home and got there in less than 10 min. because she speed walked.

"Bienvenue Madeline maison, comment s'est passée ta journée?" (Welcome home Madeline how was your day?) Her father said with a thick French accent

"Bon papa!" (Good papa)

"Well ok then did you eat dinner?" "Not yet papa but its ok ill make my own."

The next day at school was a normal day for her so she just wrote in her journal…

'I wonder if that person likes me. I won't ask him though it's too embarrassing. I feel weird when I think about it. I have butterflies in my stomach when I think of him'

Then at lunch she noticed something between Alfred and Alice. Later on she started to wonder what the whole lunch thing was about. After a while she forgot about it. She had her last class with Alfred. She was quiet as always and mostly everyone didn't notice her except for Alfred and maybe the teacher sometimes. Alfred paired up with Maddie so they can check their homework assignment.

"Hey Maddie?"

"Y-yeah?" She said with her quiet voice.

"What do girls like?" he said curiously

"Hmmm it actually depends on what 'type' of girls it is… If it's she's Girly then maybe a lot of clothes and such? If it's a tomboyish girl then maybe like going to an arcade or something? There are Different things girls like?... Why do you ask?"

"Huh? Oh it's uh I-I uh kind of like this girl." He said with a nervous laugh.

After a talk of that school was over and they walked home together with Alice and Alfred in the front Chatting and Maddie in the back. Then suddenly she remembered she forgot to give something to her art teacher her assignment for 3rd period. "Oh no" she said remembering.

Alice and Alfred turned. "What's wrong Maddie?" asked Alfred

"U-Uh I f-forgot to do something at school I have to go back." She said

"Huh? Oh we could all go if you like?" Said Alfred.

"Oh no I could go by myself its ok you two can go on ahead I'll try and catch up!" She said while turning around and running back to school.

Once she got back from running to school. It started to rain and she saw 2 figures in the fog. It was Alfred and Alice. Alfred looked at Alice bent down and kissed her…'KISSED HER?' She thought almost falling to the ground. 'I have liked Alfred since we met and now he might start dating Alice?' A few weeks ago Maddie and Alice got in a HUGE fight and they stopped talking to each other after that. Alice knew almost all her secrets and they kept a promise when they were in 7th grade. "If I meet a guy that's your friend and you like him I'll stay out of your space!" She lied! Alice knew that Maddie Liked Alfred since when. But now they were sworn enemies.

Maddie Felt tears come down her cheek she thought it was just the rain but then she felt the tears coming from her eyes. She started to walk then she ran passed the two crying. Alice had a Smirk on her face knowing that Maddie was crying. Alfred Didn't catch the girl's face but then he turned to Alice and said "Will you Alice Kirkland go on a date with me?" "Yes" she responded with a smirk still on her face.

After Maddie got home she noticed that her cousin Francis she was surprised when she didn't see Gilbert or Antonio with him. But then Francis noticed she was crying with pure betrayal and sadness.

"What happened, Mon Cher?" "Remember when I introduced you to Alice and I told you the promise we made?" She said still crying. "Yes, why?" "She broke the promise and she knew I like Alfred!" "Oh Mon petit cousin" he said trying to confert her. They sat down and a after a while Maddie fell asleep.

The next day was a bit different. She saw Alfred and Alice everywhere she went and got sick of it.

"Hey Francis?" said Maddie quietly

"What is it Mon Cher?" He said with a French accent but not like Maddie's father.

"Can I hang out with you, Antonio, and Gilbert?"

"Sure Maddie"

After a few seconds Antonio and Gilbert came out of the school.

"Hola Francis, and who might this young lady be?" said Antonio with a Spanish accent.

"This is my cousin Maddie. I've told you about her but you never listen your either annoying Lovino or annoying Gilbert."

"OH Si, si! Hola Maddie I am Antonio and this is Gilbert!" He said pulling Gilbert down to sit.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT…" He was interrupted by Francis putting his hand over gilberts mouth.

"Gilbert this is Maddie" Said Francis picking up his cousin and putting her between Gilbert and Antonio.

She nearly squeaked when she was picked up. Gilbert just stared at her for a while then Maddie noticed that he was staring at her. "U-um H-hello." She said quietly. "Maddie is going to be hanging out with us for a while so make her feel happy in this little group." Said Francis. Antonio and Gilbert looked at each other and said "If she wants to feel happy then lets ditch and go to the mall or something?" They got their things and they got into Gilberts car and drove off. Once they got there. Someone unexpected came to them. "OMG Maddie is that like you?" "Y-yes it I-is me Feliks." She said nervously to see her old friend there. "Like I haven't seen you in like forever." "Yes I k-know."

"Well we should like go shopping."

"I don't know I'm actually here with them." She said turning around to Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert.

"AWWWW Come on Maddie I like need to help you with your fashion. Like a dress and some skirts because you look way different in jeans and a red hoodie.

"That is true Maddie you 'avent worn a dress since you were a baby." Said Francis with a smirk on his face.

"Bu-"then she was interrupted by Feliks to a clothing store to find her some new cloths.

"I'll like totally pay for this stuff cuz like my dad gave me my own credit card."

"Well um thanks Feliks." She said with a smile.

After looking around Feliks found Maddie a Baby blue dress and some flats, Maddie went to try them on and when she came out she actually liked the dress. "Well I actually like it" she said with a small smile on her face.

After they paid everyone insisted for her to put the dress on, she couldn't win against everyone vs. one small person so she went in the restroom and changed really fast. When she came out everyone was amazed to see her in a dress for the first time in many years.

"Oui suits you well Maddie."

"Si, muy Bonita."

"Yup"

"Like totally fabulous"

Maddie smiled with a small blush on her face because of all the nice compliments she had gotten from her friends.

Once she got home she went up to her room and changed. She put the dress in the washer to get the smell of the mall off the dress. After it was all clean she went back to her room and noticed that she had another dress with a note attached to it. The note said:

"Hey Maddie I got you another dress so you can like wear it to school tomorrow like ya."

She took it out and was surprised to see it was a reddish dress.

The next day she wore that to school and she almost got caught by the teachers when she remembered she had ditched school. So she just told them that she felt sick and went home. They believed it. After 3rd period was lunch which was her least favorite part of the day now because she had to get in line behind Alfred and Alice. This time instead of sitting with her cousin, Antonio, and Gilbert she had sat alone in a small table for two people. Then she saw Alfred coming near her she wanted to stand and get away as soon as she could but it was too late he was already in front of her.

"Uh Hey Maddie." It had been almost 3 months since she had stopped hanging around all (weird huh)

She sighed a small sigh "Hey Alfred."

"Um I uh wanted to ask you if you would go to that prom night thing on Saturday."

Maddie was confused of what he had said. "Aren't you going with Alice?" She said with a sarcastic voice when she said 'Alice'

"Ya about that I broke up with her because she was starting to get me mad about all the talking and the hitting and stuff like that." He said with a sad tone in his voice.

"And when I did that Alice told me something about a promise you and her did in 8th grade."

Maddie paused wide eyed. And shocked to know that Alice had told her crush about it.

"y-yeah" She said looking down to the floor.

"Also I uh I l-like you Maddie"

She stared at him wide eyed and blushing "I- I l-like y-you to Al." Alfred just walked toward her and hugged her. She hugged back.

After school they were going to discuss more about it and Alfred asked Maddie about the prom night thing again and she said sure.

On Friday Feliks came over to Maddies house and helped Her pick out an outfit or a dress but they had to go shopping again for a dress an hour later they got home with a dress, new shoes, hair accessories, and a necklace. They next day Maddie showered, put on the dress, and put on her shoes. Feliks came over and helped Maddie with her hair and other things. Alfred went to pick her up and when she opened the door Alfred was amazed to see Maddie in a dress. They left and when they got there you could hear the music from inside the school.

Once they were inside Alfred saw Alice with Allistor one of Alfred's friends. They started to dance then they did that switch partner thing which annoyed Alice because she might have to dance with Alfred. And apparently that did happen. Alice was dancing with Alfred and Maddie was dancing with Allistor. After they got to their original dates Alfred went all overprotected against Maddie.

It was really late and Maddies papa was on a trip to France and on the news it said there was going to be a thunder storm.

"H-hey Al?" she said quietly.

"Yeah, what is it Maddie?"

"C-can I stay at y-your house today?" She said nervously

"Yeah sure at least because my dad's on a trip and won't be back until Friday."

"T-Thanks."

After they got to Alfred's house the storm began and then thunder sound shot out. Maddie jumped from the couch to the air. Alfred then noticed at Maddie was scared of Thunder. So to be the 'hero' he is he sat next to her and pushed her close to him. Maddie was surprised of this and then she gave in. The next day Maddie woke up and remembered that she was at Alfred's house. She wanted to thank him in a way so she decided to make him breakfast. So she started to make some pancakes. A few minutes later Alfred woke up to the smell of pancakes. He saw that Maddie was in the kitchen making them and was smiling to the sight. They ate and after cleaning up Maddie noticed she was sticky from the maple syrup that fell on her by accident.

"Hey Al can I use your shower?"

"Sure but what are you going to wear?"

"I actually forgot that I was here so I don't know." She said

"Well you could borrow some of my old clothing."

"Oh ok!" She said with a smile.

After washing the old clothes that Alfred let her borrow she went to the restroom to shower. When she got out she changed fast and came out with hair all wet.

"Your hair is all wet here let me help you dry it." He said while getting a towel.

"What's this?" Alfred took hold of Maddie's curl, and immediate blush spreading across her face.

"A-Alfred! C-Can you p-please let go-o of Th-that?" The long, quiet moan that filled the room after Maddie finished his sentence. An evil smirk worked its way to Alfred's lips. Wanting to hear Maddie moan again, he tugged the curl once more.

"What? You mean this?" He yanked the curl harder, adoring the noises of arousal that Maddie made in front of him. This only excited Alfred further, his pants growing slightly too tight in the front. Locating the nearest wall, he shoved Maddie against it, one hand pinning her down, and the other still stroking that pesky curl. Alfred stuffed his knee between Maddies legs. This only got Maddie excited. Maddie let a few more delicious moans escape her soft lips that Alfred so much wanted to ravish and claim as his own. 'And you know what? That's exactly what the awesome me is going to do.' Still running his fingers along Maddie's stray curl, he leaned down and roughly kissed her. Normally, Maddie would have blushed profusely and backed away, mumbling incoherent apologies. But ever since Alfred had discovered what her curl did, she wanted to attack Alfred's gorgeous lips. Now that Alfred was kissing her, she moaned slightly into Alfred's mouth and kissed back enthusiastically. Maddie wriggled her hands out of Alfred's grasp and wrapped them around his neck. Alfred licked Maddie's lower lip, asking permission to seize her mouth. Maddie happily obliged, opening her mouth allowing Alfred's tongue to slip in and explore the wet cavern. At this point, Alfred was extremely turned on, and wanted to rip their clothes off. Maddie started these actions, by beginning to un-button Alfred's shirt. Alfred smirked and pulled away from Maddie's mouth.

"That eager, huh Maddie~?" Alfred asked. Maddie nodded and continued undoing Alfred's shirt. Alfred smirked again, and then continued to kiss Maddie.

"Maddie~" He held up three fingers to his lover's face. "Suck."

Maddie greedily took the fingers into her mouth, running her tongue over them, making sure that they were evenly coated with saliva. Alfred took back his fingers, and reached his hand down.

"Okay Maddie, I'm going to put one in now." She looked up for approval, and seeing Maddie nodding, slowly pushed a finger inside. Alfred looked at Maddie's face, and upon noticing the slightly pained expression, stopped short

Alfred smirked and continued to prepare Maddie for the much larger thing to come. After pumping his finger for a while, he added a second one. Maddie let out an audible gasp, followed by a quiet moan. This just made Alfred's pride grow, including his ever present erection, even more. Soon, he added the third and final finger, and Maddie winced and moaned louder. A quick glance at Maddie's face told Alfred that she was ready for the real thing. So He removed his fingers from her entrance.

Alfred gently thrust in, and a large moan was emitted from Maddie below him. He stopped pushing in at about half way, not wanting to hurt his lover.

Alfred continued thrusting slowly into Maddie Then she started to moan loudly.

You Figure out the rest …. Perverts _

Maddie: Fem! Canada

Alfred: America

Alice: Fem! England

Gilbert: Prussia

Antonio: Spain

Lovino: Romano

Francis: France

Allistor: Scotland

Pairings: AmeCan, USUK, Spamano, ScotUK. Yup :P


End file.
